


Entanglement

by nalu4emily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalu4emily/pseuds/nalu4emily
Summary: 'A full blown blush had quickly made its way up his neck and all over his face and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Since when did he start thinking these things about his best friend, and more importantly, what was he supposed to do now' Natsu finds himself in a rather awkward situation concerning his best friend and her bed. Cute fluffly Nalu fic.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Entanglement

It was hard to say when it all started. That morning he had woken up early, next to a certain blonde, who, to his surprise, was still sleeping soundly. As he stretched out his arms and legs and turned over to get comfortable again, he caught sight of just how peaceful she looked. She was laying on her front, facing him. Propping himself up with his elbow and resting his cheek on his hand, he found himself staring, entranced even, he couldn't help but watch as her back rose and fell with her little snores, that were barely noticeable, but made her sound so adorable. How her soft, milky white skin seemed to shimmer almost in the early morning sunlight seeping through her bedroom window. Her face, even though slightly scrunched up from laying on the pillow, looked just so content, and framed by her beautiful, silky blonde hair, falling around her just perfectly. Pink dusted his cheeks as he realised that she looked almost angelic. 

Caught in his daze, Natsu almost jumped out of his skin when Lucy suddenly decided to change position. He tried to remain completely still as she made herself comfortable. He watched, nervously, as she moved herself closer to him, following the warmth of his higher than average body heat, no longer on her front, she turned to her side and had pushed herself up against his body, he could feel her breasts, under her vest, pressed right up against him, head nestled into the crook of his neck, small hands lay flat against his shirtless chest and legs that had somehow become entangled with his own. She was so soft and when he looked down to catch her expression, she had a slight smile on her face, relieved that she had stayed asleep, he couldn’t help but smile back. Her hair was now flowing freely down her back and onto the empty bit of mattress behind her. 

To him, she was truly beautiful, and with her boobs now threatening to spill out of her less than modest top, making her cleavage look almost delectable. He could feel her hips up against his and she was straddling one of his legs, which allowed him to feel the heat of an area down below and it made him almost drool knowing just how close she was to a particular part of his body, what he wouldn’t give to grind himself against her right now. A full blown blush had quickly made its way up his neck and all over his face and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Since when did he start thinking these things about his best friend, and more importantly, what was he supposed to do now? 

As much as he was secretly enjoying having her so close to him and wished that they could stay like that for the rest of the day, snuggled up to each other, he found himself in a rather awkward predicament. Did he just wait for her to wake up? If he did that, Lucy would most certainly find their current sleeping position mortifying and would be quick to ‘Lucy kick’ him out of her window and into the canal that flowed just outside her apartment building. That meant that he also couldn't risk waking her up prematurely either. But with her perfect body being so firmly pushed against his created its own problems, he was sure that he would catch fire before long and burn down her apartment with it, then he knew for sure she’d kill him. 

If he wasn't in such a plight, he would tease her to no end, until her cute little face went bright red, her hands flailing, denying everything. But no, this was not one of those situations. Natsu’s mind had wandered beyond friendship territory and into something entirely foreign and new, which he wasn’t sure he was completely comfortable with just yet. Though the possibilities of their being something more between him and his pretty partner excited him for reasons he didn’t understand. 

This was so frustrating! He had to try and think logically, which for the destructive dragon slayer was a feat all on its own. There had to be a way around this without his partner unleashing her full wrath upon him, mercilessly. 

He decided that the only way to get out of this situation was to slowly and very delicately remove himself from her hold. That of course, was easier said than done. He carefully lifted his legs out from in between hers, watching her like a hawk for any signs of rousing, desperately trying not to disturb her. Once his legs were set free, he breathed a sigh of relief, first obstacle, completed. 

Now the hard part, how was he going to move her head so that it was no longer resting on him? And her hands and her boobs? What was he going to do with them? At least her hips were no longer a problem.

Taking a deep breath and trying to steady himself, he cautiously moved backwards, her head ever so smoothly slipped from under his neck and back onto the pillow. She whimpered slightly, Natsu’s eyes widened and snapped to her face, breath caught in his throat, gauging her expression. ‘Shit! Stay asleep, stay asleep, please’ his erratic brain thought. After a few, very long, moments she settled and Natsu let go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

Now that Lucy’s head was comfortably off of him, here came the real test, moving away from her voluptuous chest without exploding into a million pieces. Every time he so much as twitched they jiggled and he couldn't stop himself from looking. He smirked thinking of all the things he could do to her, all the things he could make her feel, all the ways he could touch her and make her squirm. What the hell was he thinking? He could feel his body react and throb in a way which was really inconvenient considering his (and her) current position. He shouldn’t be thinking such things, especially not in her bed with her boobs pressed against him looking so god-damn sexy! He managed with all his might to put those lecherous thoughts to the back of his mind, he’d figure them out later. For now he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. 

As he moved as far back as he could, with, finally, a little space now between them, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. How he had managed to not stir the sleeping spirit wielder was a miracle in itself. He looked up to Lucy’s face one last time before trying to leg it out of her window when “Shit!” He said not realising the curse had left his mouth as he stared at the now wide eyed blonde beside him.  
Not really knowing what else to do he decided to play dumb, act like nothing happened. “Morning Lucy!” he said surprisingly well, as he tried to put on his biggest grin and pray to whatever God there was that she was in a good mood. She just stared at him, for an amount of time that seemed like days to him but were only mere seconds before she finally responded “Natsu?” She looked at him curiously, big brown eyes fixed on his “What were you doing?” He didn’t know what to answer, he hadn’t thought this far ahead. “Uh… getting comfortable?” He questioned, although not really meaning to. “No, I meant before that, you were moving a lot, and I noticed you looking at me. Is there something on my face?” She sounded so serious and innocent, how could he tell her that the reasons he was staring at her was because of these perverted thoughts that kept popping into his head. He quickly replied, stuttering “I-I didn’t realise you were awake, why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

Now he was curious, if she had been awake the entire time then why had she snuggled so close to him and does that mean she saw him ogling at her, oh no! Natsu couldn’t help the sudden embarrassment that over took his features, not knowing how to get out of this he patiently waited for her to speak, preparing himself for the worst. “Well, I woke up because I felt cold so I thought I’d get closer to you is all” ‘Closer? She almost killed me!’ He almost said but quick to shut his mouth. 

Lucy looked almost sad. Natsu couldn’t fully meet her gaze, he felt bad for pushing her away, she had said now it was because she was cold and here he was thinking of all sorts of nasties. 

He wanted to make it up to her, he didn’t like seeing her down especially when he was the cause. So, without warning, and a sudden ‘Natsu?!’ from Lucy, he reached his arms out to grab her round the waist and pulled her in so that she was up against him once more. He looked down at her and their eyes met, sharp green one’s met soft brown one’s. Natsu could sense Lucy’s unease and so gave her that ridiculously big grin of his, the kind he knew helped melt all her sadness away. And Lucy responded with a big grin all of her own. 

Looking down at her she seemed so happy, just to be there in that moment with him. He then realised, that maybe not all of his thoughts were perverted, because right now with her cuddling up to him in his arms, in her comfy bed, with no one to disturb them, she was simply breath taking. Her smile did things to him that made his stomach flutter and his heart race. 

Whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, their relationship was changing and this was just the start of it. They settled down, holding each other close. Lucy was the first to break the silence “Thanks Natsu, you always know how to make me feel better.” and with that her eyes drifted closed. Natsu looked at her, just like he had done earlier that morning and smiled at her words, “You’re welcome Lucy! I’m always here” he whispered into her exposed ear, hoping she had heard him, her small smile told him so. He took one last glance, revelling in her beauty, before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've never written anything before, but I just love to read Nalu fics and wanted to give it a go myself. Let me know whether you liked it, it'll give more confidence to write more. I don't own Fairy Tail.


End file.
